


Para mantener una promesa

by KuroAshi_ZxS



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), avengers end game - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, End Game Spoilers, Gen, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroAshi_ZxS/pseuds/KuroAshi_ZxS
Summary: Alerta Spoilers End GameCuando Steve Roger viajó al pasado, su determinación era distinta. Vivir con Peggy a su lado era una posibilidad, pero no la decisión que deseaba tomar. Además no sería justo para ambos, no cuando su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más.Durante el mes tras la pelea contra Thanos, cuando Tony dio su vida por el bien del universo, supo que también él tenía que hacer un último sacrificio. Después de todo tenía una promesa que mantener con el amor de su vida, y en Vormir podría encontrar aquello que más anhelaba.Stony





	Para mantener una promesa

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos. Para quienes me siguen desde hace algún tiempo, o al menos con alguno de mis trabajos, quiero pedirles disculpas de corazón. He estado ausente una temporada, pero...bueno, a veces la vida da golpes feos, y este es uno de ellos. La he pasado mal en este último periodo, y quizás de allí naciera la idea para este fic. 
> 
> Es un arreglo, pero no del todo feliz, para el final de End Game. Nunca me convenció de todo la idea que Steve regresara con Peggy, y este es mi modo de ver las cosas. Espero sea de su agrado. 
> 
> Steve Rogers ni ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Disculpen por las posibles faltas ortográficas, o errores de redacción.

La música los rodeaba, guareciendo a ambos en esa pequeña casa de los suburbios. Sintió como el cuerpo de Peggy se pegaba más a él, y ambos sonreían, disfrutando de aquel baile que por años habían pospuesto.

Pero la sonrisa de Steve era temblorosa y débil, no efusiva ni feliz. Y Margaret Carter no era una mujer a la que se le pudiera engañar tan fácilmente. Ya parecía un milagro que Steve Rogers, el mismísimo Capitán América, estuviera a su lado. Pero algo no terminaba por encajar.

Y es que habían pasado años desde su pérdida, y las primeras bases de una sede para agentes experimentados, para una nueva central de inteligencia, se estaban asentando. Aún trabajaba codo a codo con Howard y Jarvis, pero dado que Industrias Stark era cada vez más poderosa, veía menos a su viejo amigo. Pero sí sabía que aún buscaba a Steve activamente, y conocía lo suficiente al genio como para saber que sería la primera en ser notificada de su regreso.

En cambio, casi había estallado en llanto al verlo de pie tímidamente en la entrada de su casa, mientras le tendía un ramo de flores. Siempre había sido un caballero, y por un momento, realmente había dejado pasar cualquier tipo de duda, hasta que se fijó en su rostro: sus ojos, la tensión en sus facciones, decían que era algo más profundo que nunca podría entender. Quizás fue por ello que, luego de abrazarle, de permitirse sentir que realmente estaba vivo, no denegó la petición del Capitán cuando en un hilo de voz susurró “¿me darías ese baile que perdimos en el Stork Club?” aunque el miedo volvía a corroerle por dentro.

Ya iban en realidad por la cuarta canción, perdidos en esa pequeña burbuja de placer, cuando Peggy alzó la cabeza y besó con suavidad sus labios. Por un momento Steve cerró los ojos, como si estuviera a punto de dejarse llevar también. Pero entonces él se apartó con suavidad y ternura, para que no se sintiera mal al rechazarla. Lo dicho, un verdadero caballero.

“¿no viniste para quedarte, verdad?” preguntó la chica, intentando controlar el dolor de su voz “y ese corte de cabello…esa mirada en ti…no eres de por aquí”

“No, no lo soy. Ni tampoco voy a quedarme. Podría, pero eso no es justo” tomó el rostro de Peggy, su primer amor, y acarició su tersa mejilla “tengo cosas que hacer, y mi tiempo es limitado. Yo...quizás yo…”

“Ni te atrevas a decir lo que creo que vas a decir, Steven Grant Rogers, si no quieres que me cabree” Peggy intentó mirarse amenazante, aunque las lágrimas en sus ojos decían otra cosa “no te atrevas a decir que cometiste un error”

“Quizás si lo hice” sonrió disculpándose “fue una idea egoísta…venir aquí sin explicar nada, dándote esperanzas…rechazar ese beso…solo para irme una ez más”

Peggy suspiró, besando la mano que acariciaba su rostro “debe ser algo realmente importante” y luego, con una sonrisa que indicaba cuanto lo conocía, dijo “y ya no me amas, tampoco. O al menos, no como yo lo hago contigo”

Steve dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, sin dudas Peggy nunca dejaría de ser tan intuitiva. Ese era una de las cualidades que le habían encantado, que le habían robado su corazón “siempre serás mi chica…pero no, yo…me enamoré de alguien más. En otro tiempo, otro lugar”

“Pero algo ocurrió entre ambos, o no tendrías esa mirada tan perdida y rota”

“Debo arreglar las cosas, Pegs. Es por eso…yo solo no podía hacerlo sin tener ese baile contigo” sonrió, nuevamente un gesto atormentado y apesadumbrado “alguien me dijo…esa persona me dijo que tuviera la vida que siempre quise. Ya no está a mi lado. Pero…esto fue uno de mis sueños” apoyó con suavidad su frente contra la de la agente “pero no debes preocuparte. Tu futuro será maravilloso, confía en mí

“¿Pero qué hay de ti, Steve?” dolía preguntar, pero sabía que sería peor quedarse con las dudas. Había algo en el tono de voz del Capitán, que hacían que se estremeciera por el miedo. Por lo que podría pasarle.

“El mundo ha cambiado tanto, y a veces no se puede volver atrás” dijo él, y esas palabras fueron realmente horribles “hay que hacer lo mejor que se puede, y a veces eso es volver a empezar. Pero yo…” rió un poco “sabes lo terco que soy. En este caso, quiero intentar torcer la mano del destino por última vez” y luego, en el mismo tono tímido que había escuchado de él cuando hablaba que nadie había querido aceptar un baile a su lado por su físico, añadió “¿podrías desearme suerte?”

“No creo que sea necesario, porque siempre has logrado conseguir tus metas. Esto resultará, Steve” dijo la chica, y por un momento, fue como retroceder en el tiempo para el rubio, solo un par de años en el pasado, y escuchar esa misma frase. Escuchar la voz quebrada de Natasha mientras rogaban por una última oportunidad que nunca fue lo que esperaron. Al menos no hasta cinco años más tarde, y entonces la perdió. A la chica que amaba como su propia hermana, quién le había apoyado sin falta. A su familia.

Por eso Clint, cuando dio la noticia aquella vez, lo miró a los ojos. Él le entendía a la perfección, ese lazo roto, que una vez consideró indestructible. Quizás podría hacerlo y solucionar todo.

“Eso espero, porque no sé qué haré si no es así” la sonrisa de Steve se volvió un poco tambaleante, el recuerdo de su mejor amiga siempre había causado eso en él. Aunque más de dos semanas hubiesen pasado desde su muerte…y la del amor de su vida. Que nunca fue suyo para empezar, pero que nunca dejaría ese lugar en su corazón. Quizás ser feliz no era lo suyo, estar en una relación. Pero podría hacer algo para los demás “gracias por permitirme esto, Peggs”

“¿te volveré a ver?” preguntó ella. Entendía que su relación con Steve se reducía a una fuerte y poderosa amistad, aunque quizás el amor ya no era para ambos, eso no restaba la importancia de él en su vida.

“Es probable que mucho más adelante” sabía que sonaba un poco misterioso, pero no pudo evitarlo. Eso hizo que otra vez viniera la imagen de Natasha a su mente, el dolor de su pérdida, lo mucho que le gustaba jugar con él diciendo frases inconclusas e instigándolo a buscar la verdad. La extraña profundamente, ella hubiese podido guiarlo en este enorme y tenebroso camino “hasta luego, Peggy”

Se despidió con un firme abrazo, dejándose cubrir por su calidez una última vez. Luego cubrió a paso rápido los dos kilómetros que le separaban del hotel donde se hospedaba, un pequeño lugar en el que tomaría una siesta antes de hacer su último viaje: la entrega de las gemas del alma y del poder. El resto ya habían sido devueltas a sus respectivas líneas temporales, y no dejaría de agradecer a Bruce por la advertencia respecto a Ancestral. Una conversación mística o un debate sobre su futuro era lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos.

Fue capaz de entregarle la gema, darle las gracias y huir a regresar el bastón de Loki. Aunque no podía negar que había sido abrumador regresar al 2012 otra vez, pero esta vez sin más compañía que los recuerdos fantasmales de quienes se fueron.

Ver a Natasha, permitiéndose bajar sus defensas al encontrarse con compañeros que habían cubierto su espalda durante una horrible pelea. Sonriendo, bromeando mientras tomaba un trago en su compañía.

A Clint y Hulk, a Thor. Todos ellos agotados tras la invasión Chitauri, expectantes de lo que ahora ocurría. Sobre todo el dios del trueno, preocupado por su hermano, quién había sido el causante de una guerra de tal magnitud. De saber que ahora era un enemigo declarado de la Tierra y de Asgard, aunque eso destrozara su corazón.

Pero peor, lo que más dolió, fue verlo a él. Porque allí estaba Tony. Su maravilloso Tony, paseando de aquí a allá por su ático destrozado, haciendo pucheros al darse cuenta que parte de la reserva de ron que tanto anhelaba guardar para su cumpleaños, había acabado destrozada por Hulk

Cálido y vivo, quizás aún molesto profundamente por sus hirientes palabras en el Helicarrier, pero su enorme corazón lo traicionaba y no le impidió acercarse a su otro yo para verificar sus heridas.

Había tenido la precaución suficiente de ir un par de horas antes del ataque, porque de otro modo, las lágrimas que nublaban su rostro le habrían impedido hacer cualquier movimiento. Como acercarse a ellos y gritarles lo que ocurriría, de advertirles a todos que la visión de Tony era real. De abrazar a Natasha otra vez, y que fue justamente eso lo que le recordó ese baile pendiente con Peggy, esa vida simple que pensó que algún día llevaría, como le había dicho Tony.

Pero que como le había dicho a su chica, ya no estaba dentro de sus planes. Él ya había perdido sus oportunidades y no sabotearía otra línea temporal para quitarle el futuro al resto solo por una decisión egoísta. El hielo había marcado un antes y un después, la Guerra Civil producto de su culpa…la cobardía…

Y aunque doliera que Tony se hubiera casado y tuviera a una hija, era feliz por él. Tony se merecía vivir una vida hasta anciano, de disfrutar a su familia. Porque era a él a quién más amaba en el mundo.

Lo supo desde Ultron, o quizás desde mucho antes, pero su depresión…a esa voraz sensación que había tomado muchísimo tiempo colocar nombre, por la pérdida de todos a quienes conocía, nubló su mente. No buscaba excusas, pero lo ocurrido con Bucky y con SHIELD, con HYDRA…casi le habían costado su salud y su mente. Pero también sabía que nunca acabó de encajar en ese mundo, y que nunca podría estar con él.

Nunca logró ajustarse. Lucho y batalló constantemente contra sus problemas, de adaptarse a la tecnología, de entender como todo funcionaba. De todos en el equipo, se hizo más cercano a Natasha, y ella le dio algunas luces de como poder seguir.

Luego Sam, su buen amigo, quién nunca había dudado en seguirle y tenderle una mano amiga. Le había apoyado con Bucky aun cuando podía costarle su propia vida, había hecho de psicólogo personal más veces de las que podía contar y luego…con la Guerra Civil, no había dudado tampoco en ir con él.

A Bucky, con quien poco había podido hablar, pues había decidido ser criogenizado otra vez. Pero a pesar de todo había sido una constante en su vida, al igual que el rey T’Challa, Shuri y Okoye. Todos ellos siempre le habían dado la bienvenida, diciéndole que Wakanda podía ser otro hogar para él.

Tampoco podía olvidar a Scott y Clint. Uno con un caso serio de adoración al héroe, pero que nunca había disociado su imagen y la del Capitán América. La persona clave para regresar a todos a la vida, la fortaleza que no dejaba entrever gracias a su enorme sentido del humor.

El otro, un amigo excelente. Clint había recalcado una y otra vez que le debía un enorme favor por permitirle luchar contra los Chitauri, pues ya nadie confiaba en él. Se lamentaba de no buscarle más activamente junto a Natasha, por aquel entonces más deprimido y consumido por el dolor.

Se permitió una última cena en un buen restaurante de pizzas, y tras todo listo, se despidió mentalmente de Peggy y volvió a darle las gracias. Alzó el escudo que había conseguido, y se colocó el traje cuántico, antes de hacer un salto más. El último de ellos.

“Lo siento, de verdad” susurró tras golpear a Quill, un segundo golpe en la cabeza que sin duda le daría una jaqueca por las próximas horas. Regresó la gema del poder, siguiendo las instrucciones de Rhodey y las notas que había dejado Nébula para él.

Y entonces, una más. La del alma.

Había sido bastante explícito con sus peticiones a la hora de viajar al pasado, pero por suerte Hank Pym no había pedido más explicaciones. Ya estaba al tanto de la historia del viaje extra que habían hecho a 1970, por lo que pedir otro traje cuántico y algunas partículas extra no era tan descabellado. Solo había necesitado decir que iría solo y temía quedar varado si no tenía el cuidado suficiente.

Lamentaba haber mentido descaradamente a todos, pero esperaba de corazón que pudieran entenderle. Y que lograra funcionar. Bucky se había dado cuenta de todo, al despedirse. Eso rompía su corazón y lo aliviaba a partes iguales, pues sabía que él podría abogar por él cuando supieran todo. Y también le hacía un poco feliz, en la parte más arrogante de su ser, que el vínculo con su mejor amigo, esas miradas con las que podían transmitirse todo, fueran entendidas sin la más mínima duda.

Llegar a Vormir fue bastante rápido gracias a la nave que habían construido en Wakanda, siguiendo las órdenes de Shuri y Rocket. Sabía cómo regresarla a la normalidad, Scott le había explicado atentamente, y el mecanismo era similar al que había utilizado en la pelea en el aeropuerto alemán, tantos años atrás.

La montaña a la que debía ir era una de las más alejadas, por lo que se tomó su tiempo en recordar su plan, cada paso, su única opción de hacer algo bueno y enmendar un poco la situación del equipo. El ambiente espectral hacía que su radar se activara, indicando que no siguiera, que solo soltara la gema y regresara a la nave. Pero no podía, no cuando había llegado tan lejos.

Incluso el sol de ese planeta estaba cubierto por un halo, en medio de un eclipse que no parecía nunca acabar. La luz era escasa y de un tono rojizo que le recordaba de un modo inquietante a la sangre, pero todo parecía encajar perfectamente con el propósito de ese planeta: era la morada de la muerte, y la sucesión de sacrificios en post del poder era algo que le daba ganas de vomitar.

Maldito fuera el día en que se habían creado esas estúpidas gemas. Lo único bueno de ellas, para él, era Visión. Pero aún así no había podido protegerlo. Solo quedaba confiar en las palabras de Shuri, que había suficiente de él en la base de datos de Wakanda para restaurar al androide en un nuevo cuerpo. No sería perfecto, ni tendría todos sus recuerdos con él, pero podría tener la oportunidad invaluable de vivir su vida, sin amenazas de por medio.

Y Wanda era una mujer ruda y protectora. No se rendiría con él. Y sabía que su amigo volvería a enamorarse de la Bruja Escarlata, sin importar lo que ocurriera.

Cuando estaba cerca de su destino, su oído mejorado capto pasos en su dirección, y una espectral figura apareció entre los acantilados, con una enorme capa hondeando a su espalda.

“Bienvenido, Steven. Hijo de Joseph” y si, su voz era suficiente prueba para saber quién era el misterioso guardián de la gema del alma “no pareces sorprendido en lo más mínimo”

“Ni tú, si puedo decirlo” admitió Steve, enfrentándose cara a cara con Red Skull “pero mi amigo Clint me dijo que el hombre que los guio era una figura roja, o más bien tenía el rostro rojo…solo tuve que atar unos cuantos cabos sueltos, Schmidt”

El anterior líder de HYDRA sonrió un poco “mi maldición es conocer a todo aquel que viene por la gema. O en este caso, a regresarla”

“Guía el camino”

La animosidad y las ganas de pelear eran obvias entre ambos, dado que sus destinos se habían condenado mutuamente desde la pelea en la Valquiria, más de ocho décadas atrás. Pero ya no tenía sentido, pues Red Skull tenía un trabajo que hacer y él su propio destino a cumplir.

Al llegar al acantilado, Schmidt señaló el fondo con una mano vacía “solo necesitas dejarla caer, y pensar en quién deseas traer de regreso, si eso es lo que te preguntas. Luego el poder se desatará, y te llevará a un sector distinto del planeta, donde la gema descansa. Allí tendrás lo que deseas”

Steve asintió, pensativo “las gemas…parecen tener mente propia” susurró “y ambos sabemos que ese no es mi plan, si realmente sabes todo ¿crees que las cosas…que llevo aquí, lleguen a ellos?”

“Sí” la voz del hombre no dudó un segundo “no has sido tentado por su poder, ni el de sus hermanas. Un pequeño favor, no creo que tenga problema alguno en concederlo. Solo debes lanzarla primero, con tus cosas… y luego debes ir tú. La única condición es que pienses en todo momento qué deseas”

Una amarga sonrisa cubrió el rostro del rubio, pero de todos modos murmuró un suave “gracias”. No tenía por qué hacerlo, claro está, dado que Red Skull solo cumplía con su deber. Pero a pesar de ello…el peso en su corazón se había levantado. Ya no tenía que temer, pues sabía que funcionaría, sin lugar a dudas.

Porque Natasha había muerto para la Gema, y el alma de Tony había estado en contacto con ella al chasquear los dedos.

Los trajes cuánticos los colocó en la maleta donde había escondido su escudo, junto con una nota explicando todo y otra para Sam, el futuro portador del manto del Capitán. Bucky…había sido su primera opción, pero sabía que tenía derecho a elegir una vida tranquila, a conocerse a sí mismo. Y ese lugar estaba en Wakanda. Además, Wilson tenía un corazón de oro. No dudaba que podría llevar el traje incluso mejor de lo que lo había hecho él.

Suspiró, también colocando la nave en miniatura y el resto de las partículas Pym. Nunca podía dejar de ser cuidadoso.

Asintiendo en dirección a Red Skull, un último reconocimiento de su mayor enemigo antes de su final, lanzó su maleta junto con la gema y cerró los ojos. Pensó en Natasha, en que viviera. El regreso de un alma por la otra.

Espero unos segundos, y al escuchar como su escudo resonaba al caer al fondo del abismo, cerró los ojos y dio un salto hacia la muerte. Porque para ganar un alma, se necesitaba perder a alguien importante. Steve había perdido a Tony, al hombre de su vida. Y si bien Tony quizás no regresara sus sentimientos del mismo modo, era suficiente.

Los últimos segundos de su vida se vieron cargados de felicidad, amor y paz. Mucha paz.

Ya no necesitaba más, este era su último viaje, usando su vida en post de un bien mayor. Ya casi podía imaginarse a Natasha caminando de negro, porque nunca sería una novia de blanco, hacia el altar donde Bruce le esperaba. Podía ver a Tony recibiendo a Morgan, su adorable hija, de la escuela dentro de pocas horas, incluso. A sus amigos reunidos una vez más.

Tony, su hermoso Tony, haría un mundo mejor en su ausencia. Y Sam haría que el Capitán América siguiera viviendo por mucho tiempo. Eso no lo dudaba. Solo el camino de Steve Rogers acababa ese día, pero valía la pena.

Y daba las gracias a la Gema, porque no sintió dolor al caer en los brazos de la muerte. Solo le quedaba esperar que una vez que las vidas de sus amigos terminaran, ellos podrían reunirse una vez más. Era su único deseo, si es que existía un páramo más allá donde podría visitarlos.

Red Skull, desde lo alto de la cima, vio como el planeta volvía a inundarse de la energía proveniente de la gema del alma. Allí, en lo bajo, el cuerpo de Steve Rogers descansaría por toda la eternidad. Dio un último saludo, solo un asentimiento, del mismo modo que el rubio se lo había dado a él. Aún lo odiaba hasta las entrañas, pero incluso él podía admitir que no había mejor modo de abandonar este mundo para el Capitán que este.

Se concentró, y dejó su mente vagar por los páramos de Vormir. Al menos Rogers lo había logrado, pues las dos almas por las que había abogado, habían vuelto a la vida. Sabía que estarían desconcertados hasta que revisaran el escudo y las notas, y que intentarían llegar con él para pedirle explicaciones. Les contaría lo que pasaba, pero que no podrían recuperar el cuerpo del rubio. Se pelearían y Stark estaría a punto de lanzarse por el acantilado, antes de ser detenido por la pelirroja.

Pero sí, regresarían a su tiempo y volverían a sus vidas. El sacrificio estaba hecho.

Y Steve Rogers, tal como decía en su nota, no se arrepentía. Pues había logrado mantener la promesa que le había hecho a Tony: que no perdiera lo que tenía, aún si lo había hecho por cerca de un mes hasta la fecha.

Aunque para Tony aquello no era del todo exacto, pues Steve había sido también incluido entre quienes no deseaba perder.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier queja o sugerencia, las recibiré con gusto en los comentarios.
> 
> Y sobre el final...bueno, no pude dejar de pensar que Steve querría salvar a Tony y a Nat a costa de su vida, incluso. La idea, que vi en Facebook una vez, sobre que al devolver la gema puedes traer a alguien...y lo estipulado en IW cuando puedes ganar la gema si pierdes algo importante, al hacer un sacrificio...pues creí que Steve podría lograr ambas cosas. No ha sido perfecto ni fiel a la historia que creía, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado.
> 
> También quería preguntarles si les gustaría un segundo cap, no se que tan largo sea, sobre lo que ocurrió cuando Tony y Nat volvieron a la vida. Ustedes déjenmelo saber también en comentarios.
> 
> Y si hay alguien aquí que sigue otro de mis fics, les aviso que los próximos días espero actualizar You gave me a home o Metal ardiente. Nos vemos, hasta entonces.


End file.
